


A Promise

by fujipuri



Series: Music Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bucky and Steve feels, M/M, Music prompt, No Smut, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujipuri/pseuds/fujipuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never forgets a promise, especially one made to Bucky. He make sure Bucky never forget either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed. English not my first language, sorry for any grammatical errors. Volunteers beta-er are always welcome.
> 
> Part of OTP Challenge - Music Prompt (Jason Derullo - Marry Me)

 

 

 

They both just came home from a quick errand and feeling quite tired. Bucky wanted to order some delivery, relaxed and maybe watch some movies for the night, but Steve pretty persistent on cooking dinner tonight. So they agreed on cooking something really quick and easy. Spaghetti Bolognese with cheese toast. 

Steve started to boil some water for the spaghetti when he suggested that Bucky could clean up first. Tired and covered in sweat and dirt, he took the suggestion and had a quick hot shower. 

Bucky came out dripping wet, with a towel wrapped in his waist, when he heard Steve’s voice from the kitchen. Thinking maybe someone came while he was in the shower, he grabbed the nearest clean clothes and walked towards the kitchen. 

He was definitely didn’t expect to see Steve, his back facing Bucky, singing the tunes from the radio, while draining the spaghetti in the sink. 

 

_~ A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do~_

 

Steve’s voice, while not the most melodic out there, still quite sweet sounding. Bucky couldn’t helped but smirked, watching his boyfriend belting out tunes uncaringly while cooking dinner. A life he never thought he could have after everything that has happened.

 

_~I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"~_

 

 

“I will.”

 

Steve never spun that fast in his entire life, even as Captain America and about to be shot in the back by some alien. _Never_. 

 

“Buck?!”

 

Bucky was leaning casually against one of the chair, still smirking while looking straight at Steve’s eyes.

“Jesus. You scared me! How long have you been standing there?” Steve still holding the spatula in his hand while the pan sizzling away on the stove.

“A while. Nice voice you got there, Capt. Cheesy song, I doubt I’ll live up to a hundred and five, but nice to wake up with you every morning.” 

The song still blaring in the background, the high pitched voice went up and down, belting out more cheesy lyrics. Steve’s eyes still looking bewildered, unsure what Bucky were saying earlier, or what he had done before Bucky caught him in the act.

“I said, I will. Although given you’re my boyfriend, I expected something a bit more romantic but this is nice too.”

Steve had no idea what Bucky was saying, his brain trying to make sense of what is happening currently. Slowly and painfully, with the music still playing in the background, Steve’s brain did make the connection and that sent a shockwave straight to his head. “WHAT?!”

“You know, for a superhero, you’re a bit slow, but oh, you _are_ 95 years old. I guess, we got to live up to that song after all. ” Bucky felt a little bad for teasing him, but the look on Steve’s face was priceless. He tried to push his luck a little more and see what happened. 

“Your pasta sauce is about to overflow, Capt.” Bucky leaned slightly towards the stove, checking at his dinner, as if nothing important was happening at that moment. “I still want my dinner, you know.” 

With whatever brain power left in him, Steve grabbed the pan and gave it a few quick stir, toss the spaghetti back to the pan from the colander, gave it another good mix before tossing all the content into one big bowl. 

“Wow, that was fast. Thanks, babe.” Bucky was about to pull a chair and sit down when Steve grabbed hold of his arm, “You really would?” 

Bucky still not saying anything but teasing him with Bucky’s infamous cheeky smile. Steve leaned closer to Bucky, “You really, really would....marry me?” His voice low, stuttering, almost a whisper by the end of the sentence. 

Bucky let out a laughter and gave Steve a quick kiss, “Yeah, yeah, I would. Why the heck not, you’re the only person that stands by me till the end and I’m the only one who will marry an old ninety years old. If we can marry, I do, Steve. I do.” Bucky about to end it with another kiss but he saw Steve getting teary eyes, so he quickly added, “and you better not cry, old man! Jeez, you cry at every damn sappy things.”

Steve couldn’t helped but laugh, with slight hidden sobbing in his voice, “Jerk. And yes, two men can marry, not everywhere, but yeah, some places do allowed it.” He hugged Bucky and kissed his forehead, before letting him go. “For the record, I did not propose with that song. That was definitely not a proposal I would have done. It would definitely be so romantic and brings you to tear.”

“Can we eat dinner now? ‘Coz I’m pretty darn hungry and if you’re not going to propose, this pasta getting cold.” Bucky knew if he didn’t distract him quick enough, Steve would cry right there and then. He always more relaxed when Bucky around, but when they’re alone, just the two of them, Steve tend to let his emotions took over. Not that Bucky never let his emotion go, but he was proud to say, he has more control over it than the Captain.

The one thing that Steve loves about Bucky is how he always managed to make him smile, no matter what. “Yeah, old man. We can have dinner now. Just be prepared.”

“I’m always prepared, Stevey baby. I’ll take your words for it though, that better be the best damn proposal there is.” 

 

Steve did keep his words....

 

\-------------

 

_One day, on a very cold wintery morning, where everyone rather be bundled up in bed, Steve tip toed to the living room and left a small present for his love, just right under the Christmas tree. He moved so quietly, making sure not to awaken Bucky, who was still sleeping away under the thick warm blanket, after an insanely crazy and tiring Christmas party at the Stark’s last night._

 

_He hung a tiny baby blue box, wrapped in red and silver ribbons, tied to a candy cane. A promised that was made many years ago. A promise he never forget, even though Bucky never talked about it again._

 

_No, this wasn’t the proposal, this was the new beginning. The proposal happened two months after that, on a warm winter day, at their rooftop garden, filled with hundreds of Snowdrops and Hyacinths flowers. Bucky’s favourites._

 

_The proposal, for the record, did make Bucky cried buckets. It was one of the happiest day in Steve’s life._


End file.
